


Angel: Playtime by Tiger Moon

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-30
Updated: 1999-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-11 11:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/798416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Tiger Moon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel: Playtime by Tiger Moon

**Author's Note:**

> This is the next one in the Angel series. All of

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *

## Angel: Playtime

By [Tiger Moon](mailto:)  


Author's homepage: <http://members.aol.com/ATigerMoon/fic.html>

Disclaimer: Jim, Blair and the rest of the Sentinel Crew belong to Pet Fly and Paramount. I'm not going to make any money off this so don't bother suing me. 

Tiger's notes: This is the next one in the Angel series. All of Angel's antics are taken from real happenings with my two little imps Angel and Chubs. Thanks to my readers Lily and Bast, as always you are the best! 

* * *

Jim rolled over and fluffed his pillow, something having woke him but he wasn't sure what it was. 'Hah hah hah' dump de dump de dump, over and over again. Giving up on going back to sleep again, he rolled over and peered through the railing, peering down into the living room. He found the source of the noise, Angel and Blair. He watched as Blair rolled the tennis ball across the floor and Angel tromped off after it. 

He knew he was being given a rare chance to watch Blair let loose and really play with Angel. Blair had a way of looking impossibly young at times, even though he was about to turn thirty. Watching the grad student play with Angel gave him a look at what Blair must have been like as a child. 

Jim continued to watch as Blair rolled the ball and Angel, needing no encouragement, charged after it and brought it back for another toss. Angel's energy level started to wane and instead of dropping the ball and waiting for the next toss, she plowed into Blair's boxer clad lap. Planting her paws on his bare chest, she tried desperately to lick his face. 

Blair chuckled and tumbled backward, letting the puppy crawl all over him. 

Jim had to keep from groaning aloud as he watched the scene. This was the first time he could remember seeing Blair this undressed and the attraction that had been simmering the past few months slammed into him full force as he watched his roommate and the puppy play. 

He knew Blair was spending as much time as possible with Angel, probably trying to get in as many memories as he could. Angel had just had her eight week check up and her first round of shots. Jim figured Blair was expecting him to say it was time for Angel to go. 

Jim, however, had other plans. He'd made the decision weeks ago, although he still hadn't told Blair of it. They were keeping Angel, as _their_ dog. Jim hadn't wanted to admit that he'd fallen under the spell of the pint size bundle of energy. Of course there was a not so pint size bundle of energy whose spell he'd also fallen under. Another tidbit that he never admitted either. 

He knew he might as well get up and join them. Jim padded down the stairs and was met by Angel as soon as he made it to the bottom step. Scooping her up, he was rewarded with puppy kisses when he got her close to his face. 

"Jim! I hope we didn't wake you?" Blair said, startled to see Jim awake. 

"No. I couldn't sleep," Jim lied. "Has she been out yet?" He asked setting her back on the floor. 

"Yeah, we went out earlier and got totally drenched." 

Jim headed over to where Blair was sitting by the cold fireplace, careful not to step on Angel as she was weaving around his feet. Jim sat and Angel promptly attacked his bare feet, nibbling, then tried to crawl on his own boxer clad lap, only to return to the attack on Jim's feet. 

Blair watched Jim and Angel for a while, then ducked his head. "So I guess it's time for me to start looking for a home for Angel, huh?" Blair asked quietly. 

Angel quit attacking Jim's feet. Leaving him, she went to climb in Blair's lap, trying to kiss him but ending up biting at the long curls that hung down, eliciting an "ouch" from Blair. 

"No. I don't think so." Jim said quietly, turning his senses up so that he could monitor Blair's reactions. 

Blair pushed his hair behind his ear and looked over at Jim, now really not unbelieving what he was hearing. "You mean I can keep her?" he asked hopefully. 

"No." 

Blair looked at him, now really unbelieving what he was hearing, "Okay Jim. You're confusing me. No, I don't have to look for a home for her, but no I can't keep her." 

Jim could hear Blair's heart beating faster, "Right." Jim reached over and took the sleepy puppy from Blair's lap, laying her in his own, absently starting to pet her. 

Now Blair was frustrated, "Jim man, quit with the games and just tell me what's going on. Have you found a home for her?" 

"Yes." Jim knew that Blair was getting angry, he could smell the anger starting to radiate from his roommate. He also knew that disappointment was setting in. 

"So...who's going to take her?" He asked quietly, wishing he still had Angel in his arms to hold on to. 

Jim looked up at Blair and waited until his roommate looked him in the eye, "We are." 

Jim saw the flash of anger cross Blair's face. 

"Damit Jim! That wasn't nice. If you were going to let me keep her why didn't you just say so in the first place." Blair sputtered. 

Jim looked him in the eye, "Because _you_ aren't going to keep her." He held his hand up to stem the flow of words that were ready to spill from Blair, " _We_ are going to keep her. As in you and I. As in _our_ dog." 

Blair was stunned. Once again, he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "You mean you like her? You want to keep her for yourself too?" He was trying desperately to wrap his brain around what Jim was saying. 

Jim broke into a grin, "Yes, he can be taught." 

The only thing that saved Jim from being beat with the nearest pillow, then pounced on and pummelled was the fact that Angel laid sleeping on his lap. Blair just looked at him, "You jerk." 

Jim chuckled, knowing exactly what Blair wanted to do to him, "Probably." 

Blair grew serious for a moment, "Thanks. I mean it." 

"I know Chief, I know. I decided a while ago that I wanted to keep her but it wasn't the right time to say it." _It wasn't the right time to say a lot of things._ He thought to himself. 

Blair looked at Jim, he could tell there was more. Something left unsaid. Would Jim tell him if he asked or would he put the walls back up. The was only one way to find out, "What?" 

Jim knew it was time. "Nothing...just this..." he leaned closer to Blair and using one hand to loop behind his partners head he urged Blair closer until their lips met. It was a chaste kiss, not so brief that it left questions but not so hard and demanding either. It was enough so there would be no questions about intent, only desire for a repeat, for more. And when the kiss ended they sat with their foreheads touching. 

Blair sighed, "Oh my..." 

* * *

End Angel: Playtime.

[**Home** /Quicksearch](/archive/)  +   [Random](/archive/cgi-bin/random.cgi)  +   [Upload](http://www.852prospect.org/archive/cgi-bin/upload.cgi)  +   [Search](/archive/cgi-bin/search.cgi)  +   [Contact](/archive/contact.shtml)

* * *


End file.
